


Pantsless Romance

by NachoBites (NachoDiablo)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Trans Character, Trans Sirius Black
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-11
Updated: 2017-05-11
Packaged: 2018-10-30 17:58:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10882020
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NachoDiablo/pseuds/NachoBites
Summary: Written for the prompt "first sight." Remus sees Sirius for the first time after Sirius' top surgery. Fluffiness ensues.





	Pantsless Romance

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally posted on Tumblr for the Wolfstar Introvert Club's weekly writing prompt. A new prompt is posted every Saturday, and everyone is welcome to participate, so follow @introvert-club and join the fun!

Remus looks up from his book at the sound of the front door opening. His eyes brighten as Sirius charges inside, shrugging out of his leather jacket and tossing it on a chair.

“How’d the appointment go, Pads? All good?”

Sirius grins, walking over to Remus and leaning down to grab him by the face, kissing him soundly, making him sigh as they part. “All good, Moony. Bandages came off, everything looks ace, no complications. I’ve been cleared for strenuous activity.” He runs his tongue over his teeth, a devious smile spreading across his face as he knocks the book from Remus’ hand, pulling him to his feet and dragging him towards the bedroom.

Remus inhales sharply as Sirius trails kisses down his throat, pushing him back onto the bed, straddling his hips. He’s able to catch his breath for a moment when Sirius pushes himself upright, pulling his hair from his bun and shaking it out over his shoulders.

“Ready for the grand unveiling?” Sirius is grinning wickedly as he grabs the bottom of his tshirt, but Remus notices the hesitation in his movements, the way his eyes keep flickering away from Remus, the way he keeps licking his lips nervously, the way his fingers keep twisting the hem of his shirt.

Remus reaches out and grabs Sirius’ hand. “Pads, it’s okay. If there’s scarring, or if- no matter what, I-”

“I know, Moony.” Sirius’ shoulders drop slightly as he raises Remus’ hand to his lips, pressing a kiss to his inner wrist. “There’s not really much scarring, not like when muggles do it. And I know it doesn’t matter what I look like, I know you won’t care, true love sees beyond the physical, blah, blah, blah, I _know_ all that, Moony, but I’m still- it’s just-” Sirius takes a deep breath, squeezing Remus’ hand. “It’s just different. And it’s… scary. A bit. Not that I’m scared. It’s just- bollocks.”

Sirius is scowling now as he drops Remus’ hand, folding his arms across his chest defensively. Remus deftly pulls himself into a seated position, sliding Sirius off of his lap and cupping his face in his hands. “Pads, it’s fine. How about- go over to the mirror, alright? Look at your reflection. I know that’s your favorite pastime.”

Sirius smirks, some of his bravado returning as he walks to stand in front of the mirror. He makes a few faces and strikes a few exaggerated poses to make Remus giggle before looking over at Remus questioningly.

“Alright Pads. Take off your shirt, but don’t look at me. Look at yourself in the mirror.”

Sirius raises an eyebrow, but does as he’s told, pulling his shirt off with one quick movement and dropping it to the floor. Remus watches as Sirius takes in his reflection. His chest tightens as he sees Sirius raise his head a bit higher, straightening his shoulders confidently, a small, flirty smile playing in the corners of his mouth.

Remus gets off the bed and walks over to stand behind Sirius, circling his arms around his waist and placing a kiss on the base of his neck. “Merlin, you’re beautiful when you look at yourself like this. You’ve always been bloody perfect to me, Pads, but it’s… I just love seeing you like this.”

Sirius runs his hands down the lengths of Remus’ forearms until their hands meet, tangling their fingers together, keeping one arm clasped tightly around his waist and raising the other so that their intertwined hands are resting together on Sirius’ heart. Remus squeezes himself tightly around Sirius, burying his face into the crook of his neck.

Sirius closes his eyes for a moment, pressing his cheek against Remus’ curls. “I bet you’d like what you see even more if I got rid of my pants.” He snickers as Remus pretends to groan irritably.

“Pads, you really know how to kill the romance.”

Sirius leers at Remus’ reflection in the mirror. He squeezes the hand around his waist, moving it lower and lower down his stomach, chuckling mischievously as he hears the sharp intake of Remus’ breath in his ear. “I’ll give you romance, Moony. It’ll just be the kind without pants, which is the very best kind.”

“Is there any other kind with you?” Remus’ tone is teasing, but there’s a tremor in his voice as he presses himself closer to Sirius, watching Sirius’ reflection respond to the kisses that are being traced along the top of his shoulder.

“What’s the matter, Moony, have you got a problem with pantsless romance?”

“Not at all, Pads.”

“Then stop talking, you prat.”

So Remus does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! You can find me on Tumblr, @nachodiablo for wolfstar, and @fleur-tonks for hp femslash.


End file.
